


Untitled

by thawrecka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

We lie to each other and call it trust, speaking of nothing but calling it confidence. With your softly parted blood red mouth you speak of secrets, and what's another secret between us, about us, a mere drop of rain. The things we're not telling each other could fill volumes and my secrets make me heavy and tired.

You press your mouth to mine and it's like branding a secret into my flesh. You speak with wild eyes, hair untamed around your shoulders, and I agree. No, we won't tell Arthur; I'm good at not telling him anything real about myself.

Give me this kiss again, make it worth the secrecy, the weight of silence upon my back, and let my forget the things I do, the way I have condemned our kind without a regret, the words I've kept from your ear.

Though I am hollowed out with secrets, Morgana, I can teach you how to hide them away as if there were none to keep.


End file.
